This invention pertains to the art of the construction of an air conditioning unit to be mounted on the roof of a bus.
Conventional bus units of which I am aware are constructed in a way and have the parts thereof arranged such that there are a number of deficiencies in my estimation. While there are other deficiencies, one of the main deficiencies relates to difficulty of service and maintenance of the relatively large unit located on top of a bus. Some of the advantages of my invention in obviating such specific deficiencies will be noted hereinafter, but generally the aim of my invention is to provide a unit with components advantageously arranged for aerodynamic design purposes, each of manufacturing, shipping, installation, service and maintenance, while also providing efficient operation.